Cruel Attraction
by Jyira Keller
Summary: Bored vampire Lara Redfern decides to invest in a Blood Feast. Jason Brooks has set out to rescue his partner Estelle from the clutches of the illegal feast. He didn’t expect to run into Lara…
1. Default Chapter

  
Part 1  
  
Something was wrong. Estelle had been gone for far too long now. Jason looked around the crowded club, but could see no sign of her. She'd *promised* she'd only be a few minutes.  
  
He should have known. He should have been used to other guys trying to hit on Estelle, why did she have to go off with the one who looked particularly bad news?   
  
Now she was gone. Jason stood up. The club was crowded, lights were flashing, loud music pounding. It was going to be damn close to impossible finding anyone in this dump.  
  
Damnit, he thought. Where the hell are you, Estelle? Why did you do this to me?  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the angry shouts of the people he barged into. All that mattered was finding Estelle. She wouldn't have left with another guy – would she?  
  
He thought he knew her better than that. *She* was better than that. Yet he could see no sign of Estelle's blonde head, her sparkly gold outfit.   
  
A fire door caught his eye. Maybe she'd gone to get some air. Jason sighed, shaking his head. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Of course. He headed over to the door and pushed it open, relieved when it didn't set off an alarm.  
  
He found himself in the back lot of the club. The music here was fainter, the night cool and calm. "Estelle?" he called out.  
  
He scanned the darkened lot. A small white van was parked near a raised barrier. He frowned, spying dark figures walking about. One was carrying something slung over his shoulder.  
  
A large sack? No. It was too big, and it was moving, or trying to, at least. Sticking close to the shadows Jason tried to see what was going on.  
  
His heart was pounding, so loud he was sure they could hear it. Whatever was going on, was obviously nothing good. The figures were all dressed from head to toe in black.  
  
In his books, that was a pretty bad sign.   
  
The figure carrying whatever they were carrying was opening the back of the small white van and trying to put the thing in.   
  
"Get off me!" someone was snapping, angry and annoyed.  
  
Estelle!  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Anger gave Jason sudden strength. He lunged forward, grabbing a metal pipe lying discarded near by. He knocked the figure on the head. The figure grunted and swore loudly.   
  
He dropped Estelle and whirled to face Jason, eyes blazing. Shit. Vampire. Night Person. Metal wouldn't do him much good. "Get her in the van!" the figure shouted.  
  
Jason held his pipe up, ready to lash out at moment's notice. Other figures were running around now. The van's engine switched on. They were struggling with Estelle throwing her into the van.  
  
"Jason! Do something!" she cried as the backdoors slammed shut.  
  
Jason continued to circle the vampire. He cursed himself mentally for not being able to do anything while the others got back into the van.   
  
Given the situation, he did the only smart thing he could think of.   
  
He ran.  
  
* * *   
  



	2. PART 2

Part 2  
  
Lara sighed heavily, glancing down at the person cowering at her feet. "You know, I'm rather bored now," she said tiredly, expecting long black nails.   
  
The victim opened his mouth, but no words came out. Eyes wide with terror looked up at Lara, pleading silently. Lara was not impressed. She hadn't expected the guy to turn into a blubbering baby so fast.  
  
"So you don't want to die," she said casually. "Who does?" She wandered over to the dirty window of the old, disused barn. Coming there had been his idea to start with.   
  
The minute Lara had grown fangs, everything had changed.   
  
Foolish fraternity boy thought he could play games with her. But it was Lara's game now. She wandered up and down the dirty floor, the heels of her black boots tapping.  
  
She didn't really feel like killing him. She didn't really feel like doing a lot anymore. ~What's happening to me?~ she thought sourly. ~I used to love doing this to them~  
  
Right now, looking at a twenty year old college student, cowering in terror, sitting in a corner begging her not to kill him...it was rather pathetic really.   
  
Sighing a second time, Lara headed over to her victim, and despite his desperate shouts, she grabbed a fistful of brown hair, yanked his head back and sank her teeth into his neck.   
  
The blood that flowed into her mouth didn't really cheer her up much. It was too easy. Seducing them and finding somewhere private to kill them. Boring. Whatever happened to challenges?  
  
That was the downside of life in a small town. There was never anything to *do*, and the nearest city was about a hundred miles away. There was more corn than people. Nebraska sucked, big time.   
  
"Is he dead yet?"  
  
The voice distracted Lara momentarily, and she dropped the body, deciding to leave it where it was. With a long sharp nail she cut his throat, disusing her fang marks.  
  
She left the barn with her best friend lamia Brandi Blackthorn. Like Lara, Brandi was tall and stunning, with smooth dark skin and long curly purple hair, named after the singer. Lara herself looked like she had fluff for brains. She was blonde and delicate, but most people were surprised and learned the hard way what she really was.  
  
"He is now," she said heavily, following Brandi to her black convertible. Something was banging on the trunk. Lara looked at her friend suspiciously.   
  
Brandi looked innocent. "What?" The banging stopped.   
  
"Who's in the trunk?" Lara asked, getting in the passenger side. "And don't tell me no one cause I'll know you're lying."  
  
Brandi sighed, and looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. Lara didn't see anyone. There was nothing but corn fields stretching as far as the eye could see. A full moon shone in a black sky, stars dotted about.  
  
~Harvest moon~ Lara thought dryly. ~Where's the sacrificial ceremony?~ Her eyes rolled. ~I watch too many B-Movies.~  
  
"He's for a Blood Feast," Brandi said, putting the car in gear and driving off back to town.   
  
Lara's eyebrow raised slightly. "I thought they were illegal."  
  
Brandi's lip curled, her eyes flashing darkly in the moonlight. "They are. The last one that Hunter Redfern tried to set up turned out to be a huge bust. So someone else has decided to hold a new one."  
  
"Who?" Lara asked, slightly interested.   
  
Brandi shrugged, turning onto the main highway. "I don't know. No one knows. Avani's the go-between. He just told us to gather as many people as we can."  
  
Avani Stillman was the only male vampire in their small town. He was stuck up, snotty and full of himself. He was also a spy for the Night People in the local Daybreak safe house.   
  
And he was planning a Blood Feast right under their noses?   
  
"Apparently the plan is, someone on the Council wants more say in what goes on, to take over the Redfern branch. Whoever they are they've invited the head of the Blackthorns, Silverthorns, Mandrills and Galenas."  
  
"The original vampire families," Lara said, slightly surprised. She wondered who could afford such an extravagant feast. Obviously someone important.   
  
"If I agree to help with this, a) I want to be paid, b) I want some boys to eat. What's the fun of a blood feast if they're all girls?" She made a face. It was more fun to see boys squirming.   
  
Brandi smiled. "You'll have to clear that with the Boss. The last vampire Blood Feast was all for guys, anyway. I think this one's going to be mixed. I'll call Avani later and tell him what's going on."  
  
Lara nodded, sitting back. This could be just what she needed to cheer herself up. Something illegal. And fun.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Jason felt uncomfortable as he moved through the halls of his new high school. He was getting a tingling sensation at the back of his neck telling him something wasn't right.   
  
He glanced around, trying to figure out what was out of the ordinary. Everything looked pretty normal. So why was he feeling like this?   
  
Hiding in a small town had not been his idea of an easy solution. He wanted in on the plot to find Estelle. Not knowing what was happening to her was driving him insane.   
  
She could be going through anything and he wasn't able to help her.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the girl he'd knocked into until too late.   
  
Something almost seemed to be happening. When he brushed against her, it was almost as if he'd received an electric shock. He looked up at the girl, surprised.  
  
She was stunning, with her lion's mane of blonde hair, those perfect model coloured features. Her eyes shifted colour like the lights in a glacier.   
  
Damnit. She was a vampire. And a Redfern at that. So much for hiding from the Night People.   
  
She was staring at him in utter disbelief. If it had been any other situation, the look of shock on those pretty features might have been comical.   
  
Then the girl seemed to gather herself. She glared at him, her eyes flashing an angry red. "Watch where you're going," she snapped, moving away from him.  
  
Tension still hung heavily in the air between them. Electricity was running up Jason's arms, making the fine hairs stand on end. He didn't understand it. What the hell was going on?   
  
"Sorry," he apologised.   
  
She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to stalk away. "Keep out my way in the future," she snapped.   
  
Jason watched her go. "Who *are* you?" he called after her.  
  
She turned to him, her Redfern eyes changing to a flashing green. "Lara Redfern," she said. "Remember that."  
  
Jason sighed and headed to his next class. The image of Lara Redfern was burned into his mind. What had happened between them wouldn't go away either.  
  
It had been nothing more than a knock in a crowded hallway. Yet it seemed to Jason to be something incredibly important. If Jason had been smart, he would have forgotten.  
  
At the time he didn't think about the consequences might be.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
The place seemed like typical small town Nebraska, boring, dull, lifeless. Tamara Draigh's eyes scanned over the small town square. It seemed the least unlikely place where there'd be a secret Night World slave trade operating.   
  
With any luck, her one witness who had seen the Blood Feast trade in operating might still be alive.   
  
Tracking him down wasn't all that hard. She would have expected him at least to have been given a new name or something if the Night World were hunting him down.   
  
But then again, she had been sent to question him, so how could she find him if she didn't know who she was supposed to be looking for?   
  
"Hi, who are you?"  
  
Tamara turned to see the boy Jason Brooks. Waiting by his locker had been her best bet to get hold of him. Maybe her luck was starting to even out.   
  
"I'm Tamara Draigh, I'm with CD, they sent me to talk to you." She kept the explanation as brief as possible, just in case any passing Night People might overhear.  
  
Jason frowned. "We can't talk here," he said.  
  
Tamara nodded. "I know. Come with me." She led him out of the high school to a fairly remote coffee shop she had found, a short walk out of town. She found herself glad she didn't actually *live* there. She didn't think she could stand the almost emptiness of the place.   
  
Once they were seated she turned to Jason. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
Jason frowned down at the plastic table top, tapping his fingers, looking uncomfortable. "It all started a couple of weeks ago. My partner and I, Estelle, were supposed to be finding a lost witch. We found her and took her back to CD, so Estelle and I went out to a club to celebrate."  
  
Tamara nodded, getting the idea that Jason and Estelle might be more than just work partners. "So..."  
  
"So, some guy was hitting on her all night, and she took him to one side. When I noticed she hadn't been back for some time I went to look for her. I stumbled out back, on some creepy guys who looked a lot like vampires. They had a U-Haul van and were loading girls into it. One of them was Estelle. I couldn't help her and there were too many vampires for me to handle. So, I, um...I ran." He flushed and looked kind of ashamed. "So I told Head-quarters and Thierry said I should hide in the safe house here."  
  
Tamara sat back, taking in the information she had just learned, which wasn't a whole lot from what she already knew. She was a little annoyed that he had run away rather that tried to fight the vampires, but, she supposed given the situation, panicking, she would have done the same.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Jason asked.   
  
Tamara frowned a little. "We're going to stop it of course," she said bluntly. Blood Feasts were illegal. Why didn't the stupid Night World idiots get that into their thick heads? Even Hunter Redfern's attempt at one had failed.   
  
A girl came into the coffee house then, tall and dark, dressed in head to toe in black, complete with black hair, black shades, and red lips. Tamara could see the look on Jason's face.  
  
Could this girl have *screamed* Night Worlder any less? Jason looked back at Tamara, suddenly suspicious. Tamara waved to the girl, who came to join them.  
  
"Say hi to Margo Darkthorn, she's one of our spies."  
  
Jason's eyebrows raised. "Whatever."  
  
Margo took off her shades, revealing green cat eyes. She just looked back at them innocently. "What?"  
  
Tamara's eyes rolled. Jason looked up at her. "Hey, do you know who's running this whole thing?"  
  
Tamara shook her head. "No, no one does."  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"We've got ourselves a little problem," Avani Redfern announced sauntering into the apartment where the Night World girls lived.   
  
Lara's eyebrows rolled. "There's *always* a problem."  
  
As far as she knew, no Night World operation had ever gone smoothly without someone, namely those damned Daybreakers, interrupting. But that was what made the things the Night World got up to all the more fun. At least there would be something of a challenge provided in kidnapping slaves, along with beating the crap out of a few Daybreakers on the way.  
  
~The only good Daybreaker is a dead Daybreaker~ she thought cheerfully.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Brandi asked, not sounding too pleased.   
  
"There was a witness to one of the slave gatherings, and he escaped, he's supposed to be hiding here. And our new friend Margo isn't who she appears to be either," Avani said heavily, dropping down on the couch.  
  
If anything, Lara thought, he looked rather disappointed. Margo had come to them a few days ago, new in town, defying her parents, wanting to be outrageous and individual, so she had taken the spare room in the apartment Lara and Brandi shared. Avani was supposed to be their spy in the Daybreak safe house on the other side of town. "I should have known there was something *wrong* with that little bitch," she muttered, annoyed.   
  
"So we just play along with her, and then when she least expect it we knock her out and put her with the rest of the slaves," Brandi said calmly, inspecting her nails.   
  
Lara wasn't too pleased about that. They didn't know who Margo could leak what information to. They'd just have to keep a closer watch on her. "I suppose you'll have to inform whoever's running this thing," she said to Brandi.   
  
Brandi sighed. "They're gonna be pissed."  
  
"There's also that human witness, Jason something or other."  
  
Lara frowned, her thoughts drifting back to the stupid human boy who had been foolish enough to run her down that morning. Why hadn't she figured that out earlier? "He's mine," she said calmly. She looked at Avani. "You can't kill him."  
  
Avani sighed. "Spoil sport. So Brandi's gonna tell the Boss what's going on."  
  
Brandi sighed. "I guess."  
  
Lara looked over at her friend. "Who *is* this mysterious boss?" she asked.   
  
Brandi smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
* * *  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
The Redfern family were a little down on their luck lately. Everything seemed to be going wrong for them. Some of their most respected members, Ash, Jez, Quinn, Delos, all finding vermin soulmates and swanning happily off to Circle Damn Daybreak.   
  
Hunter and Lily dying had done the family name much good. So it was Garnet's hope that with this Blood Feast they could restore some faith in the family name.   
  
She didn't care much for the old rules, no slave trade, no blood feasts. As the last surviving original Redfern she could do whatever the hell she wanted.   
  
The Blood Feast had seemed like a good idea at the time. Hunter's own feast had gone up in smoke, quite literally. So with any luck, hers would be more successful.  
  
She had invited the head of the Blackthorn clan, the Galena clan, the Mandrill Clan, and a rebel Drache prince, brother of Galen, Orion, who had turned his back on his family disgusted at their choice of side in this whole boring Wild Power thing.  
  
The Blood Feast would be a nice distraction to lighten things up.   
  
So when one of her workers dropped by to casually announce there were some problems, Garnet was not exactly thrilled to hear about them. "Now *what*?" she snapped, annoyed.   
  
"The Daybreakers have some snotty little spy who's trying to spoil our fun," Brandi told her.  
  
Garnet's eyes closed in frustration. Circle fucking Daybreak always had a habit of getting in the way of *anything* fun. "Don't we have a spy in their group?" she asked.  
  
Brandi nodded. "Avani Stillman. He was the one who told us what they're planning."  
  
Garnet shook her head. Why did something always have to go wrong? She did *not* want her Feast ruined. "I assume you have some sort of a plan," she said, glaring at Brandi.  
  
Brandi smirked. "Oh yes, I just thought you should know. Oh. And one of the other girls wants some boys to eat at the feast as well."  
  
Garnet smiled slightly. She hadn't thought of that idea before. "Why not?" she grinned cruelly. "The more the merrier." Her humour faded slightly. "If any more problems occur, deal with them however you see fit."  
  
Brandi's smile matched Garnet's. "So, namely, kill them."  
  
Garnet nodded. "If this spy gets in the way, or does anything to stop the feast, then we're just going to eat *you* and the other lackeys instead."  
  
* * *  



	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
For the first time in weeks Lara found herself in a very good mood as she headed down the high school hallways. Maybe because she was on the prowl.   
  
What was the fun of a blood feast if you couldn't eat some boys as well? There were so many idiots here she would just love to slaughter, she didn't know where to begin.  
  
She almost felt like a kid in a candy shop. Only the candy was human shells full of sticky, yummy blood inside.   
  
No one had told her how many she could bring either. She knew for a blood feast you got three people to drain, and got all the power and high of their blood in one. At the rate they were going for this, it was turning into a slaughter.   
  
Either way worked for her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as a boy with sandy hair walked down the hall. She frowned, remembering he had been foolish enough to knock into her. Well, he'd do for a first course.  
  
Deliberately, she dropped her books as he came closer.   
  
* * *  
Jason frowned, remembering the pretty blonde vampire he'd almost knocked down. Lara Redfern. She'd told him to remember her name, and he had.  
  
He watched her books slide out her hand as he came closer. He wondered if he should pick them up for her, or walk on. Or if he walked on would she yell at him for not being polite.   
  
He bent down and picked up the books. "Here."  
  
She gave him a stunning smile. "Oh thanks. How clumsy of me."  
  
Something about his tone bothered her. Seductively flirty. She'd almost bitten his head off at their last meeting. He was surprised she hadn't done it literally. He shrugged. "No problem."  
  
She continued to smile at him, her eyes twinkling. "Listen, I just wanted to apologise about how I acted the first time we ran into each other. I'd been having a really bad day. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Her voice was practically dripping.   
  
Was she trying to pick up on him and snatch him for the blood feast? If he went along with it, he could get to the feast and rescue Estelle. "It's okay. I should have paid attention."  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I'm Jason Brooks." He gave her one of his best smiles.   
  
"Well, if you'd let me, I'd like to make things up for being rude," Lara went on, still sickeningly sweet. "How about a movie later tonight?"  
  
Jason frowned. If he agreed, it might give him more time to plan some sort of escape once he got to wherever the feast was being held, and how to rescue the rest of the slaves. "Sure," he said.   
  
"See you later." She walked away, her hips swaying.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara felt like throwing up. However, at least she could congratulate herself on her wonderful acting skills. Jason had swallowed the bait. Fool.  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Part 8   
  
Jason managed to play it cool for most of the evening, constantly reminding himself of what he was really going on. He wasn't as clueless as Lara thought he was.   
  
Her sickeningly sweet flirty attitude was starting to drive him nuts. She'd made her point. The sooner they could drop this damn charade the better. He just wanted to get the whole evening done with.   
  
He sighed heavily. Some hero he was turning out to be. He really needed to get a grip on himself. He needed to rescue Estelle. Or find out where she was being held, then he could go on from there.   
  
Lara glanced over at him, frowning slightly. "You seem kind of distracted. Is something wrong?"   
  
Jason managed a smile. "I guess I've just got a lot on my mind."   
  
The movie was almost over, thankfully. Sometime in the next few minutes, Lara would make her move.   
  
What she would actually do to get him to go quietly to wherever the feast was being held, he didn't know, and wasn't looking forward to it. But it was the only way he could get to Estelle.   
  
When the theatre let out about twenty minutes later, he followed Lara out into the parking lot. She was chattering aimlessly, playing the innocent bimbo very well.   
  
Soon she would turn into a vicious, evil vampire and do…what?   
  
~Come on,~ he thought. ~Get it over and done with.~   
  
He glanced over at her as they reached his car. She was smiling at him. Something about her smile was different.   
  
Colder.   
  
Crueller.   
  
This was it.   
* * *


	9. Part 9

Author's notes: Thanks to Katy for commenting, and as for your challenge...it's an interesting idea, if I have time over my Christmas break I might take it up.   
  
  
Part 9  
  
Lara felt a rush of relief. The whole damn evening was finally almost over. Now all she had to do was figure out how to actually get him unconscious.  
  
At least she didn't have to force herself to be nice anymore. She had to give him some credit, he apparently wasn't as dumb as he appeared to be. From the look on his face she realised he knew something was going to happen.  
  
She had known what she wanted from the minute the "date" had been set up. So now she him where she wanted him, why wasn't she doing anything.   
  
Jason reached out, going for the handle of the car door. "I guess I should be going now."  
  
~Jerk~ she thought. ~He's going to drive off and leave me here.~  
  
Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "So soon?" Well, that's what she would have *liked* to happen. Then she would knock him out mentally, stick him in the trunk and drive off.  
  
Only something went horribly, hideously wrong.   
  
When her fingers closed around his, a jolt of electricity shot up her arm, frying ever nerve ending. She stared at her own fingers in utter disbelief.   
  
Jason was staring at her, equally shocked. He yanked his wrist free and stepped back, away from her, panting heavily, as if he'd just run a mile race. He fumbled for the handle again.  
  
Lara threw himself at him like a linebacker, knocking him to the ground. She shook her head in confusion. What the hell was *happening*?  
  
Her entire vision filled with a vague pink haze, sparks were dancing in front her eyes. A fine tremor was overtaking her body. Jason was struggling underneath her. Something told her he was experiencing the same sensations.   
  
"Fuck it," she muttered, and punched him, hard, knocking him unconscious. She moved off him shakily, looking around. No one was there. Good.  
  
Hastily, grabbed his car keys and shoved the unconscious boy in the trunk. She sat behind the wheel for several minutes, trying to work out what had just gone on.   
  
A thought was starting to for itself at the back of her mind. One she really didn't want to be thinking about. She had never asked for a soulmate. Why did she have to be given one now? And why one who was *vermin*?  
  
Whatever, she told herself harshly. There was no written rule anywhere that said all soulmates had to stay together. She put the car in gear and drove off.  
  
Besides, she didn't even need to *think* about it. There was only one purpose she wanted Jason for, anyway.   
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
Tamara tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to answer the door of the Circle Daybreak safe house. She hadn't seen Jason in school or around for at least two days and was starting to worry.   
  
She had tried calling the house, and no one seemed to know where he was. She hadn't noticed anything particularly different about the Night People, they were still acting like them snobby selves.   
  
"What are you trying to do, wake the dead?" Avani Redfern glared at her, annoyed, and half asleep. Tamara glared back. She had only met him a few times, and decided instantly she didn't like him. Something about him gave her the creeps.   
  
"Have you seen Jason lately?" she demanded, shoving her way in without being invited. She was in no mood for politeness. Something had happened to Jason. She was sure of it.   
  
Avani sighed. "You're probably overreacting." He turned and headed away back upstairs.  
  
Tamara sighed. Men. Why were they hardly ever any help? How he'd got into Circle Daybreak was beyond her. He was probably a lot deeper than his surface face showed.  
  
She headed into the lounge where witch Alida Weald was watching TV. At least Alida was nicer than Avani seemed. Alida smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Jason? I haven't seen him around lately and I'm worried," Tamara sat down.   
  
Alida shrugged. "He had a date the other night, I figured he just spend several days with her."  
  
Tamara frowned. If Jason had had a date then the responsible thing to do, particularly with someone like him in hiding, would be to at least tell *someone* what he was doing.   
  
"Had a date with who?" she demanded, turning off the TV.  
  
"Hey," Alida complained. "I was watching that!"  
  
"With who?" Tamara demanded again, beginning to lose patience.   
  
Alida sighed. "Lara Somebodyorother. They went to the movies."  
  
Tamara froze. "Lara *Redfern*? He had a date with a fucking *Redfern*? What was he think - oh shit."  
  
Alida looked at her. "What?"  
  
"She's one of the vamps with the Blood Feast, I've been snooping," Tamara said. "How could he be so stupid?" She was already heading out the door.   
  
She knew before she even got to the movie theatre she wouldn't find anything there. Jason's car was gone. So was Jason. She knew she wouldn't force anything out of Lara.  
  
Jason had gone to try and rescue his partner Estelle from the Blood Feast. And it looked like he'd gotten his wish. Tamara sighed. She just hoped Jason was smart enough to have a plan for when he got there.  
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Jason groaned, opening his eyes slowly. That bitch! What had she done to him? She'd tried to electrocute him to get him to go quietly? Then she'd *hit* him and stolen his car, probably. He was *so* going to enjoy staking her when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
"Jason? Jason, are you awake?"  
  
Jason blinked several times, trying to force himself to come round. That voice...so familiar...so loving...some concerned. His eyes opened slowly, to find himself looking into a beautiful face, framed by long blonde hair...  
  
"Estelle?" he whispered, sitting up. His head throbbed with pain. Damn himself for being human, he thought, slightly moody. She was still dressed in the sparkly gold outfit he'd last seen her in, when they'd been at that club.  
  
Estelle pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. Jason held her back, but to his horror, he couldn't keep Estelle's image in his mind. Her face kept changing, fading, and it was Lara he was seeing, Lara he was holding...  
  
He shook his head furiously. No. Lara was Night World scum. But she was also his soulmate.  
  
Oh shit, he thought, realising what had happened when she'd tried to knock him out. Shit, shit, shit. Just great. The last thing he needed right now was to be paired with Night World scum.  
  
Estelle was giving him a very strange look. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Sure," he lied. "Just a little confused." He looked around the large dark room, seeing a rather alarming amount of people, boys and girls, all shapes, and sizes, through no older about twenty. "This is the holding chamber for the Blood Feast."  
  
Estelle nodded. "How did you *get* here?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I came to rescue you."  
  
Estelle smiled at him and pulled him to her again, going to kiss him. Jason was surprised to find himself turning his head away. "Maybe we should wait until we're somewhere more private."  
  
He couldn't believe he'd just said that. All he had wanted since the discovery of the feast was to find Estelle and get her home and safe so they could be together again.  
  
And now because of a moment of shock and electricity between himself and Lara, he was falling apart inside. She was going to ruin everything.   
  
He hated the look of hurt on Estelle's face as she pulled away from him. She clearly knew there was something wrong that he didn't want to tell her. "Well we need to deal with personal issues later," she said finally, her tone slightly cold.   
  
Jason nodded, standing up. He wasn't too impressed to find he hadn't been tied or chained or anything. None of these people were. They were all sitting around in groups for comfort, too scared to make any sort of move. "We need to get these people free."  
  
Estelle nodded in agreement. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
Jason kicked himself mentally. He hadn't been thinking that far ahead. "Uh..."  
  
Estelle's eyes rolled. "We'll we'd better think of something - and fast."  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Lara didn't know what was wrong with her. She had gotten what she'd wanted. She'd hunted the boy who'd annoyed her, the feast would be starting in about three days.  
  
There had been no problems, no Daybreak invasions or anything.   
  
So what the hell was the matter with her? She paced about her quarters in Garnet's mansion, trying to figure it out. It was all because of this stupid fucking soulmate thing.   
  
Her soulmate was down in the basement with a bunch of other fools about to become lambs to the slaughter. The tigers were getting hungry, and were starting to arrive.   
  
Why the hell should she care about saving him? He was vermin! It was hopeless anyway. The law said death to those Night Worlders who loved humans.   
  
Garnet was a Redfern decent, an upholder to the laws stated by her family. Lara shuddered to think at what she'd do to the idiot who broke the law on her own turf.  
  
Lara picked up a candelabra and hurled it out the window, smashing the glass. God Damnit! She hated this! This soulmate thing was making her think all sorts of crazy thoughts.   
  
Just because there was...oh who the hell was she trying to kid?  
  
"Issues?"  
  
She cringed at Garnet's voice at the door. If she got death and torture for breaking the law, what would she get for breaking the windows?  
  
"Kind of," she admitted, glancing at the broken mess.  
  
Garnet eyed her suspiciously. "It's something to do with those slaves we just brought in, isn't it?" Obviously Garnet wasn't stupid, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together and figure out what was going on.  
  
"I can deal with it," Lara said, folding her arms. She would deal with it. She would.   
  
Garnet just stared at her. Lara faced her boldly. She knew what was going through Garnet's mind right now, to kill her, or not to kill her, that was the question.   
  
"Well, for now, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," Garnet said finally. "We'll send someone to fix the window. If you've got issues that need working out, try the gym for Christ's sake, someone might as well make use of it." Shaking her head Garnet turned and walked away.  
  
Lara sighed. So she'd survive for now. She didn't know thrilled she really was about that.   
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
Everything was in place for the Blood Feast, the guests would be arriving in two days. There were enough slaves to make a real ball out of it, males and females of all sizes and colours. Variety packs were always fun.  
  
Well, almost everything was perfect. Lara was acting weird. Avani was sure he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. She snapped at everyone, and refused to be ion the same room with any of them, even Brandi for more than a few minutes.  
  
He stood in the large kitchen of Garnet's mansion, watching her by the locked door to the basement holding the slaves, debating if she wanted to go down there or not.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a beer out the fridge. Didn't hurt to start the party early.   
  
Lara spun around, her eyes sparking an angry green. "Didn't you ever learn not to sneak up on people?"  
  
Avani tried not to smirk. "Sneaking up? I've been here for about ten minutes."  
  
Lara stared at him, her face flushed and angry. "You were spying on me?"  
  
Avani snorted. "Why would I want to do that? Are you okay? You look kind of - wound up." He reached out to slip an arm around her shoulders. She'd never objected before.  
  
Lara ducked quickly away from him. Avani stood there, eyeing her suspiciously. "Just stay away from me." She hurried out the room, almost lightning fast.  
  
Avani swigged his beer. Now that was more than a little odd. He headed out the kitchen to one of the two lounges were Garnet and fellow Night Worlder Margo Darkthorn were watching the cinema size TV.  
  
"Is it just me, or have you guys noticed there's something weird with Lara?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
Garnet frowned at him. "Don't sit on the arm." Avani's eyes rolled as he moved over to an arm chair. Garnet nodded. "We have noticed, or at least, I have. It's got something to do with one of those slaves she brought in."  
  
Avani frowned, thinking of how Daybreaker Tamara had come rushing into the house a few days ago demanding to know where human vermin Jason Brooks was, who had gone out with Lara and never come home.  
  
"It's one of the boys she insisted on picking up," he said with an annoyed sigh. "What the hell is wrong with that stupid soulmate thing? Has it ever heard of connecting Night People and Night People, or humans and humans and not a combination of the two?" His eyes rolled in disgust.   
  
Garnet nodded in agreement. "There was only one boy in that last batch, she said she could deal with it."  
  
Avani snorted. "And he's been left alive, why?"  
  
Garnet shrugged. "It's her problem."  
  
"And if she decides to flit off to Circle Daybreak and rescue all the slaves, what about our Blood Feast?" Avani demanded. He'd been looking forward to this for weeks, and now it was all going to hell.   
  
Garnet's eyes rolled. "Why the hell can't we *ever* get a damned break? Margo, go kill him for us."  
  
Margo stood up and left without a word. She hadn't said all that much. Avani didn't trust her. He followed.  
  
* * * 


	14. Part 14

Margo hurried towards the basement. So far no one had figured out what she was up to yet, which was all the better for her. All she needed to do was find Jason with the rest of the slaves and explain her plan.   
  
Her backup would be there before long, as soon as they were there, they could put the rescue mission into action.  
  
One problem...  
  
Garnet was expecting her to kill Jason because Lara was going to mess everything up if he was still alive.   
  
Well, the answer came quickly.   
  
Kill Lara.  
  
It should be pretty obvious. She seriously doubted Jason would mind all that much. He loved Estelle, after all. At least that was the story according to Tamara.  
  
She found the keys to the basement on the counter in the kitchen. She frowned, seeing a shadow stretching over the tiles on the walls. She glanced behind her, frowning at Avani, who smiled unpleasantly as he went to get another beer out the fridge.  
  
Damnit, he was going to ruin everything. She tried to ignore him, maybe he'd go away and go back to the lounge. But he didn't.   
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, hoping he'd go away.   
  
She didn't have a stake on her or anything to kill him, or even stun him with. Grabbing a knife and stabbing him would do absolutely no good. She didn't know if there was a rolling pin or anything made of wood near by.   
  
He could easily be thinking the same thing about how to off her on the other hand.   
  
"Never miss a good kill," he said with a smirk, showing his perfect white teeth. "Even if it's not me doing it, it's always fun to watch."   
  
Margo twirled the keys in her hand. "I don't like being watched when I kill," she said opening the basement. Foolishly, she left the keys in the lock as they headed into the gloom.  
  
She had barely reached the top step when instead of killing her, Avani's hands shot out and pushed her down the steps. ~I can't believe you're too stupid to see this coming,~ his mental voice snorted in her head.  
  
Margo landed painfully at the bottom of the steps, looking up just in time to see the door slam shut and the key lock. ~Shit~ she thought.   
  
* * *  
  
Avani shook his head, wondering what was wrong with people these days. He had never really liked Margo, and had been sure he'd seen her flitting around that dull Nebraska town where Lara and Brandi lived.   
  
However Garnet had found them to run the Blood Feast and hired him to spy on the Daybreakers for such a small place was unknown to him. However, he got paid a decent enough amount of money to keep his mouth shut and not ask questions.  
  
"Remember I mentioned there was a traitor problem a while ago?" he said, heading back into the lounge and sitting next to Garnet, who was still watching the TV.  
  
Garnet frowned at him. "I thought I told you to take care of all problems."  
  
Avani smirked proudly. "Just thought I'd let you know, I have."  
  
Garnet smiled, pleased. "Good. Now you just need to go back and deal with those Daybreakers. You've only got about a day or so before the Feast, so make it quick."  
  
Sounded simple enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Jason frowned as he watched a girl come tumbling down the steps. He recognised her as one of Tamara's friends, supposed to be a Daybreak spy. The girl who's dark looks had practically screamed Night Worlder at him.  
  
"Margo?" he asked as she dragged her self up, muttering curses under her breath. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before he could stop her Estelle had lunged forward, throwing herself at Margo and knocking her to the floor, hitting her several times. "She's a *Night* *Person!*" she snapped at him. "She deserves it!"  
  
Margo's eyes rolled as she sat up swiftly, throwing Estelle off. Estelle snarled in anger. Several worried cries came from some of the other slaves.  
  
Jason hurried in between Margo and Estelle before a fight could break out. He wasn't too sure he trusted Margo himself yet. He had always found spies hard to trust.  
  
"Knock it off," he snapped back at Estelle. He had never known her to be so foolish like this before. Before she would never have hurled herself at a Night Person with no weapons.  
  
"I was supposed to be coming to tell you idiots about the escape plan" Margo hissed, glaring furiously at Estelle. "But at the moment I'm kind of inclined to let *her* get slaughtered!"  
  
Jason's eyes rolled. Despite all the big talk he doubted if there really was an escape plan that any Daybreaker would leave anyone behind, no matter how much they hated them, to the cruel fate of a Blood Feast.  
  
  
Estelle straightened, smoothing out her expression to one of bland dislike. "How do we know we can trust you?" she demanded.  
  
She had a point. This could all be some sort of game the Night People were organising, maybe like hunt or something to get the party started, throwing one of their own in with a supposed escape plan, and once they were out being hunted and chased by the other Night People.  
  
"If you want to get out of here alive, you're just going to have to," Margo answered icily. "Jason tell her to back off."   
  
Estelle looked at Jason, clearly very upset. "First you come here with Lara fucking Redfern, and now you know a Darkthorn? What the hell have you been doing while I wasn't there?"  
  
"Nothing," Jason said defensively. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument with Estelle right now. He didn't ever recall telling her it was Lara who had brought him here. How did she know? "Back off." He turned to Margo, folding his arms. "Okay, so what's the plan?"  
  
Margo beckoned for them to come closer. In a soft voice she started explaining everything.  
  
* * * 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Only three more days. Three more days until the feast and then the whole fucking thing would be over. Lara found herself looking forward to it more than ever. The sooner the feast began, the sooner she could kill that idiot human Jason, and everything could go back to normal.  
  
"You're probably sick of people asking you this," Brandi said that afternoon as they sat on the back porch swing of Garnet's mansion watching the sun set. "But what the hell is the matter with you? You've been out of it for days. Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."  
  
Lara was silent for a few minutes. Brandi was right about one thing. She was sick of the looks she was getting from everyone, they were all expecting her to mess up or do something she shouldn't.  
  
If she told Brandi what was really going on, would Brandi run straight to Garnet, who probably had already guessed.   
  
"You two are soulmates, aren't you?" Brandi said softly. "You and that human boy you picked up."  
  
Lara sighed heavily and nodded. "It's driving me up the wall. I don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Kill him," Brandi said instantly.  
  
Lara had already thought of that one. Yet when she had been in the kitchen, ready to go and do that, Avani had gotten in the way, and she'd turned and run.  
  
She hadn't done what she'd come down to do. She tugged at a lock of hair. "I don't...God, I hate this stupid thing so much. Even if he weren't in the basement about to become liquid lunch...would she still be going through the same emotions?  
  
If they had just met normally, knocking into each other in the same high school like two people were so likely to do, they had discovered their soulmate connection, there was no mention of a Blood Feast or being in Garnet Redfern's mansion...how different would things have been?  
  
"You think things would be any different than they are now?" Brandi asked. "He's vermin, you're a Night Person. The only other solution is becoming one of those sappy, sad-ass Daybreakers." Brandi's lips curled a little.  
  
Lara laughed without humour. "Joy. Just what I always wanted."  
  
"Three more days, then he'll be dead," Brandi said.  
  
Lara wasn't comforted. This was nothing she hadn't already thought about at least a dozen times. She closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere but where she was at the moment. And that she could punch the idiot who had come up with the idea of soulmates.  
  
* * *  
  
Avani paused, wondering if he'd heard right. Lara and the little vermin boy were soulmates? Now that he thought about it, it didn't actually come as a big surprise. Soulmates seemed to be getting in the way of everything these days.  
  
He didn't bother running back to Garnet with his new information. For the time being, he'd keep it to himself. Could turn out to be useful.  
  
* * *   
  
"Where the hell are you?" Alida demanded into the phone. "You were supposed to...Oh. Oh shit...Uh-huh...yeah, right...you think? How did you even manage...Oh." Alida laughed. "The wonders of modern technology. Yeah. We're on our way." She hung up.  
  
Tamara waited for her to explain what was going on. Margo should have called them yesterday to tell them the slaves were free, but she hadn't called. Avani had mysteriously disappeared as well.  
  
"That was Margo," Alida said, turning to her.  
  
"About time, what the hell happened?" If they didn't get the slaves free in the next two days, then they were screwed, and the Night People would have their Blood Feast.  
  
"She got caught and pushed in with the slaves, it turns out or friend Avani, isn't really our friend after all."  
  
Tamara's eyes rolled. She'd never liked him. She could have kicked herself for not guessing the obvious that was right in front of her face. "How did Margo call us if she's locked up with the slaves."  
  
Alida smiled. "She's got her cell phone. They never thought to check."  
  
Even Tamara allowed herself a smile at that one. Cell-phones drove her to distraction. The ringing tones were irritating, and everyone she knew who had one seemed to treat them more like a toy than a useful device. But for once she was proved wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" Avani walked in the door, looking like nothing out the ordinary was going on.  
  
Tamara pulled out the stake she always carried in her sleeve and stabbed him in the heart with it. "Didn't think we'd find out, did you?" She didn't bother watching him turn into a mummy. She put the stake back and started walking out the door. "Come on," she said to Alida. "We're going to rescue the slaves."  
  
"Let's go get ourselves killed," Alida muttered, following. "I thought you were going to get someone else to do it."  
  
"A little cynical aren't you?" Tamara snorted as she got into her car. "Stop being such a wimp." Where did they find these people?  
  
* * * 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
Lara couldn't wait anymore. No more mess ups. Just a quick death and it would all be over. She was getting pretty tired of thinking along those lines, so she finally got off her ass and headed down to the basement.  
  
No one was around. Good. If she could kill him without anyone watching, it would be easier. It was just as Brandi had said. She and Jason could never be together anyway, and as long as he was alive, he would constantly bug the hell out of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Jason frowned, listening to Margo explain her plan. He eyed her curiously, wondering what she was doing with a cell phone. She was actually calling Tamara and the people back home. He even found himself smiling at that. Estelle wasn't impressed. She still seeded to be convinced that Margo couldn't be trusted, but at least if she did think that, she was keeping it to herself.  
  
The basement door was opening. Jason frowned, watching Lara marching down the steps. Oh great. He really didn't want Estelle to find out that Lara was his soulmate.  
  
Margo reached out and handed him a piece of wood. He frowned, hiding it behind his back. Lara didn't say anything, just grabbed his arm and yanked him back up the stairs. Jason dropped the piece of wood in the doorway just before it closed.  
  
Lara didn't even bother to lock it as she dragged him out. "Um...what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Killing you," she answered.  
  
Damn. He'd been kind of hoping this wouldn't happen. The feast wasn't supposed to start for another day yet. Were they testing some of the slaves? Or was she just killing him for the hell of it?  
  
"We can never be together. We live in different worlds. We can't go our separate ways while both of us are still alive, so killing you will make it easier for me," Lara said bluntly.  
  
Jason frowned, wondered what the hell she was talking about. Then he got it. She'd been falling to pieces of that soulmate thing. He'd been worrying about Estelle and how she would deal when she found out.  
  
He hadn't thought about how it would actually effect Lara. Maybe that was stupid of him. She seemed to think death was the easy answer. "That's all well and good for you, but do I get a choice?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara scowled. Why was he making this so difficult? He was obviously trying to save his life, talk her out of killing him. She should have expected that. No sane Daybreaker would just give in as a Night Person killed them.  
  
"No," she snapped.  
  
Her fangs extended and she darted forward, aiming for his neck. Jason didn't pull away from her. To her amazement he actually kissed her.  
  
Not again.  
  
The same electric shock sensation as last time ran through her body, riveting her to the spot. She felt as if she no longer had control over her own body.  
  
She was melting into him, pressing herself against him, the pink haze surrounding her vision, glittering. And the less she fought against it, the less painful it was. It was almost pleasant.  
  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Jason said, pulling away, slightly breathless.  
  
Lara sighed. "No. I hate you."  
  
He actually smiled. "No you don't."  
  
Lara's eyes rolled. Damn, he was annoying! "All right, all right, so a part of me doesn't, happy?"  
  
"Sort of, but you know you're going to help me get these people out of here."  
  
"I'm gonna get my ass kicked," Lara muttered. She'd been though the whole 'why me' and the 'I can't believe this is happening' thing already. She didn't bother going over it again.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Lara and Jason turned, to find themselves facing an outraged Brandi and Garnet.  
* * * 


	17. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Jason remained silent, watching Lara, waiting to see how she was going to react to the sudden appearance of her boss and so-called best friend, who were starting at her in utter shock.  
  
Lara looked back at them defiantly. "What does it look like?" she snapped.  
  
"You're crazy!" Brandi snorted. "I *told* you what to do about him!"   
  
"I knew I should have killed the two of you days ago," Garnet said, shaking her head.  
  
Jason edged closer to the basement door which he'd left propped open. Glancing down he could see Margo, Estelle and the other slaves waiting eagerly.  
  
"NOW!" he yelled.  
  
The slaves charged forward, up the stairs, much to the surprise of the Night People. There were too many of them all determined to escape for Garnet and her small army to fight.  
  
Somewhere during the next few moments of shocked panic, people moving around everywhere, half of them not sure what they seemed to be doing Jason lost sight of Lara.  
  
He felt Estelle grabbing his arm. "Come on!" she cried, "we've got to go."  
  
Jason found himself most reluctant to be pulled along with her and the others hurtling for the exists. He couldn't see Lara! He didn't know what had happened to her. Had she managed to get out? Had she been caught by Garnet and her friends?  
  
He looked around desperately, but with all the confusion he couldn't see her at all. About four large white vans were arriving, the ex-slaves were crowding into them.  
  
Jason tore free from Estelle. "Lara?" he shouted. "LARA?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Estelle was facing him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've lost your mind!"  
  
Jason wasn't really listening to her. "I have to find Lara. We can't go without her."   
  
Estelle refused to accept. To his surprise, she hit him, hard enough to knock him out.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Garnet just couldn't believe it. Ruined! The whole fucking thing had gone to pieces. The minute she'd realised there was a problem with Lara and one of the slave boys she should have killed them instantly.  
  
If she'd have dealt with them then none of this would be happening. Now they were free and escaping and her idiotic Night People weren't doing much to recapture them.  
  
She spotted Lara darting out the back door. Stalking over Garnet grabbed her arm, yanking her back in, slapping her heatedly. "You ruined everything!"  
  
Lara pushed her away, not afraid to hit back and use her nails. "Something was going to go wrong, anyway, it was inevitable." She reached for a kitchen chair and smashed it against the ground.  
  
Garnet dove out the way as Lara lunged at her with the make-shift stake. She was older, and therefore should be swifter and more powerful.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" she shrieked at Brandi who was watching from the doorway.  
  
Unfortunately for Garnet, that brief moment she was distracted as enough for Lara to plunge her stake home.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara should have known that Jason was planning something. She had vaguely noticed him propping the basement door open but had been so preoccupied with killing him she hadn't paid much attention to it.  
  
During the chaos of the slave's unexpected rush she'd lost sight of Jason. She could hear him calling for her. As long as he got away safe, she'd be all right, just knowing he was okay.  
  
She didn't bother watching Garnet die. She wasn't going to stick around for the aftermath. She wished she could think of something devastatingly witty to say, but couldn't.  
  
She charged out the door.  
  
* * * 


	18. Part 18

Part 18  
  
Lara groaned as she slowly came awake. Somehow, she must have gotten herself knocked out in fleeing from the ruined blood feast. She didn't really remember much after killing Garnet, except running.  
  
So where was she? She was in a moving vehicle. And there were there were three other people in the car. One was some blonde girl with a furious scowl she didn't recognise. There was another girl with long ginger hair and a tired expression. "Who the hell are you people?"  
  
"I'm Tamara," the ginger-haired girl said, "that's Estelle." She nodded to the scowling blonde.   
  
Lara struggled to sit up and focused on the third person in the van. "Jason!" There was a large bruise over his right eye, which obviously meant that he'd been knocked out too. "How did...what...?" She shook her head in confusion.  
  
"We were about to leave when we saw you coming out," Tamara explained. "Jason refused to leave without you, and to get him to move Estelle knocked him out. We knew we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't take you as well."  
  
"We should have left you to rot," Estelle snapped, glaring at Lara with unabashed hated.  
  
Lara frowned. "What's your problem?."  
  
Jason sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
Lara looked from one to the other. Then she got it. They'd been involved, and Jason had blown it after he'd discovered his soulmate connection with her. "Oh. So where are we going?"  
  
Jason smiled a little. "Where'd you think? Circle Daybreak, of course."  
  
Of course. Lara groaned. After all that vowing she'd never wind up like this. Just typical.   
  
"What makes you think they'll even accept scum like her?" Estelle said angrily.  
  
Lara's eyes rolled. "Get over it," she snorted in disgust. "So you lost your boyfriend. Big deal. If he's my soulmate, then doesn't that mean your own real one will be out there somewhere?" Had she just actually *said* that?  
  
Estelle turned around in her seat and slumped down, muttering under her breath. Jason eyed Lara, his lip curled a little. "See, you're already talking like a Daybreaker."  
  
Lara sighed. "Somebody just shoot me."  
  
Jason hugged her close. "You'd complain if somebody did. Circle Daybreak's not so bad. There are others like you who've converted from the other side."   
  
  
  
Lara grunted noncommittally. This hadn't turned out the way she'd hoped it would. She had wanted a change. Her dull small town life had been increasingly.  
  
And something had finally happened. She finally had the change she'd been longing for. Including a soulmate. Maybe not her ideal dream man, but it was better than nothing. It was someone new in her life.  
  
And she guessed even being in Circle Daybreak might turn out to be different than she'd thought. At least, she hoped it would. She would just have to see when they got there.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
